


Un geste inutile

by malurette



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Blood Magic, F/F, Gen, Immortality, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ça n'est pas par cruauté que Taishaku Ten empêche ce sang salvateur de faire son office. Au contraire.





	Un geste inutile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avec dignité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441966) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Contre un geste inutile  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Taishaku Ten (/Ashura Ō), Sōma/Kendappa Ō  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « opposition » pour 31_jours> (14 juin ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** journée mondiale du Don du Sang ; merci Sōma pour l’interprétation fantastique  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dernier tome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 575

Taishaku Ten est le premier à admettre qu’au cours de son règne, il a commis nombre d’ignominie. Il a juré de tenir le Royaume Céleste d’une main de fer, pour éviter un soulèvement qui le mènerait à sa ruine. Il pensait qu’en régnant par la terreur, il éviterait pire encore. Par esprit de vengeance envers le destin qui lui a ravi bonheur et tranquillité, il se montre peut-être plus cruel encore que nécessaire.  
Alors que le parti d’opposition mené par l’enfant d’Ashura se dresse face à lui, seule menace qu’il ait à prendre au sérieux, il ne doute toujours pas de la justesse de ses actions. Il n’admet pas encore qu’il en est au crépuscule de son règne. Tout ce qu’il a accompli jusqu’à ce jour ne vise qu’une chose : arrêter Ashura dans sa rébellion et préserver la paix du Ciel, en accord avec la seule promesse qu’il ait jamais faite, au seul être qu’il ait jamais estimé.

La trahison de son dernier Général ne le blesse même pas. Il ne la comprend que trop bien.   
Taishaku Ten et Kendappa Ō se ressemblent plus que quiconque voudrait l’admettre. Elle en avait conscience, il le reconnaît, mais les autres autour le nieraient encore farouchement.   
Elle savait Sōma condamnée d’avance, à l’échec et à la mort et n’a pas entravé sa course. Ça n’est pas cruauté qu’elle a décidé de la tuer de ses propres mains mais par déférence. Parce qu’elle reconnaissait sa valeur. Il fallait qu’elle meure au combat : que ça soit au moins face à quelqu’un qui l’avait en estime et ne la traiterait pas comme un simple animal nuisible à abattre, sans y penser.   
Et ça n’est pas par cruauté non plus que Taishaku Ten empêche la jeune Sōma de sauver la vie de Kendappa Ō. Jikoku Ten ne l’a pas aussi bien servi qu’elle aurait pu, qu’elle aurait dû ; elle en avait conscience et c’est pour un motif égoïste qu’elle a décidé de prendre sa propre vie. Il ne lui en veut pas. Il sait mieux que quiconque combien il est difficile de continuer à vivre dans un monde où l’être aimé à la folie n’est plus.   
Jikoku Ten a fait du bon travail : Sōma est déjà au-delà de toute aide et va mourir quoi qu’il advienne. La pitié lui dicte donc de ne pas la laisser soigner Kendappa Ō : pour la condamner à une éternité de souffrance, de solitude et de remords ?  
Vraiment, c’est par compassion qu’il leur accorde le repos à toutes deux, côte à côte, de trouver l’apaisement dans la mort. Celui qui lui sera refusé…

Le reste des rebelles, bien sûr, ne voit pas les choses ainsi. À moins d’avoir vécu ce qu’il a vécu, souffert ce qu’il a souffert, ils ne peuvent comprendre où en sont Sōma et Kendappa Ō. Non, leur vision des choses est radicalement opposée et ça n’est pas maintenant qu’elle changera. Il ne leur en veut pas. Leurs accusations ne l’atteignent pas et il a plus important à faire, de toute façon. Son véritable adversaire, celui qui scellera définitivement son destin, approche.


End file.
